


Pitch A Tent, Will Ya?

by gallavichfool



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Love, M/M, otp, tent-pitching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichfool/pseuds/gallavichfool
Summary: prompt: Ian and Mickey try pitching a tent together.





	Pitch A Tent, Will Ya?

_It's nice to get out of the city once in awhile._

 

That is what Ian tried telling Mickey. Mainly he wanted to get out of the air-conditioned house, which was fine. But fine didn't sit with Ian that well, and plus he wanted to something _different_  for once. When he first proposed the idea to Mickey, Mickey thought he was joking. Because for Mickey, he was perfectly fine with staying in the house. Both of them were very conflicted. They spent quite a while bickering. until Ian convinced Mickey to go camping with him somewhere.

They would go camping in Wisconsin. 

Mickey's first response to that was, "I ain't going to a place where we're gonna see a bunch of fucking cheese-heads."

It's magical the kind of things Mickey'll do for Ian. Wisconsin was an exception. 

A day later, Ian and Mickey packed for what was supposed to be an exciting times in the woods. A few hours after that, they were unsuccessfully in the woods, not that far away from the Illinois tolls. They had picked a spot that gave good reviews, and the weather was relatively nice. Considering Wisconsin's usual weather. Everything had been going smoothly but one thing. Which was getting the tent together. The tent had an ugly neon-green color to it, making it stand out among the others. The boys didn't know whether or not this was a good thing.7

"Can't believe I actually agreed to this shit." Mickey said, grunting as they put the stakes for the tent in the ground.

"Yeah, well there's something to look forward to." Ian said, grabbing a cold drink, "Wood sex."

Mickey let out a breathy laugh, "Yeah," he said.

 A half an hour later, two boys stood in the scalding heat.

"Mickey, it's lopsided." Ian said.

"No dip, shithead." Mickey said, his expression exasperated. 

"The fuck are we gonna do? We can't pitch a tent for shit." Ian said, angrily grabbing another beer. 

"Hey, easy on the beer. Heard that brand does way worse than others for the kind of meds you've been taking."

"One day without worrying about my fucking disorder Mickey!" 

Then Mickey did that face, that one fucking face where you know he's hurt. Like when Ian broke up with him on that rickety porch. It was the one. Ian immediately saw it, and sighed as he sat down on the nearest stump.

"I'm sorry Mick. It's this stupid fucking tent and heat."

Mickey sat down with him, and said, "Ya know what would be good right now?"

Ian took his head out of his hands and said, "What?"

Mickey grinned, "Wood sex."

Ian shook his head, chuckling.

So sat there were two boys, one who's black hair was drenched in sweat. The other, his ginger hair lightly dipped in sweat. Both of the pale boys were getting a nice tan, and something else of theirs was also alert.

 

It was their love for each other. And with that love they had great 'wood sex' and afterwards with enough determination they got the tent together. 

But not without animals eating their dinner after they returned from a bush. 

Other campers heard a very loud ' _what the fuck_ ', shortly thereafter. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was extremely short and most of it was dialogue, ik I suck lol.


End file.
